


A Day of Minimal Significance

by Mesmeret



Series: Stardate AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clinging, Come Shot, Crossdressing, Genital Piercing, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Marking, Nerd Dean, Piercings, Punk Castiel, Rutting, frenum, guiche, you name it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small piece of morning wood being taken care of in the Stardate AU. I'm expanding the kinks. Going to explore the Guiche piercing in a later fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Minimal Significance

Sometimes Dean didn’t know how or why Castiel was with him. The man was so amazing and outgoing while Dean was trying not to melt down all the time. Dean was clutching his second pillow and watching Cas’ breathing. He didn’t want to wake or squeeze his boyfriend to death. So he stuck to squeezing his pillow and focusing on how Cas’ belly would move between inhale and exhale. The lapis lazuli belly ring gleamed with the early morning glow. Dean blushed as Cas scratched his lower belly. The hand then scratched further and despite having seen the goods, Dean felt his mouth water. He couldn’t help the dreamy grin on his face and squeezed his body pillow harder when those navy painted fingernails wrapped around the length. He watched in a trance as the forefinger teased the frenum piercing. He couldn’t believe Cas had not only a frenum below his crown but another on mid shaft and a guiche. Dean loved feeling the stimulation of the frenums. Especially when Castiel did the hip roll thing. Dean moaned softly seeing Cas tease both piercings on his shaft.

“You like watching and humping that poor pillow, babe?” Castiel spoke with a sleep deep voice. Dean sputtered in embarrassment when he realized that he hadn’t ever looked away from that cock once it was out. Castiel gave him a small smile and wink, “C’mon, I wanna feel your hands, Dean.”

Dean blushed as he removed the barrier of the body pillow to scoot close to the sexy beast that was his boy friend. Castiel had a hand kink and apparently Dean’s were the best. Some nights Castiel would come from having Dean roam his hands all over the Russian’s body. And it looked like this was going to be a morning of that.

He slipped off the soft pink pj shorts and cami Cas wore to sleep in. Castiel then held his hands above his head with his eyes closed. Dean tugged gently on all of the piercings on the pale body. Castiel gasped softly with each tug. By the time Dean was to his cock, Cas was already a sweaty mess. Dean held down those hips with his wide palms and rubbed little circles on the inguinal creases. Castiel’s moans were indicating he was soon going to reach completion. Dean sucked on one of the stars of Cas’ Stardate Tattoo as his hands slipped from those hips to the soft inner thighs. Castiel bucked in Dean’s grip cursing in russian. Dean groaned as his freckled cheek was covered with cum. Castiel brought his own hands down to caress Dean’s shoulders.

“Mmm, love it when you hold me like that,” Castiel sighed with a blissful tone.

“C-could you hold me?” Dean blushed harder which made the pearly cum stand out even more.

“Of course,” Castiel pushed Dean on his back and started to grind a strong thigh against Dean’s boxer clad groin. Dean arched back into the bed digging his nails into Castiel’s back as the brunette added nibbling an ear to the mix. Dean went cross eyed as he came. Even with orgasm lax muscles, he held onto Castiel like a limpet. Thankfully, Castiel was content to stay there for a few with his boyfriend clinging to him. When they first started sleeping in the same bed, Dean had warned Castiel that he was a clinger. Castiel had woken to the horror of feeling a rib go while Dean was whimpering, lost in a nightmare. The freckled man was furious with himself and paid for Cas’ chiropractic session and a body pillow to avoid accidental homicide.

As they were starting to lazily kiss, the alarm went off. Dean groaned as Cas got off of him to turn off the annoying siren.

“I’ll make us some breakfast, cutie,” Castiel winked while putting back on his feminine pj short bottoms and camisole. “I’ll crumble a poptart into the cinnamon sugar oatmeal for you.”

Dean purred as Castiel pecked a kiss on his cheek before walking to the small kitchen. Dean loved the lazy sway those hips carried when Castiel felt safe. Dean slowly got up to go into the bathroom and take care of himself. He started to smell sweet cinnamon a few minutes later as he got dressed. Nothing of major importance was going to happen that day but it was a good day. From the start in bed to the end in bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. Don't mind me. I've got three more fics on their way to be done. But tomorrow(!!!) is my birthday, so idk if I will have them up by tomorrow night.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com). One of those fics that's on its way is for follower #110! Get ready for short Top!Dean tall Bottom!Cas with wings and tail feathers!!!


End file.
